During drive electric motors are heated whereby cooling is required to divert the heat. Cooling of an electric motor may be effected by means of different types of cooling media such as e.g. air, water or oil.
In high performance electric motors efficient cooling is highly essential in order to achieve good performance. Cooling of the active parts of the electric motor directly affects the performance. Liquid cooling by means of e.g. oil may hereby result in efficient cooling.
Electric motors with rotor of so called hub design, i.e. where the rotor comprises a hub member comprising a ring shaped cylindrical portion, where according to a variant the plates of the rotor are arranged external to the hub member, in order to thus reduce the amount of rotor plates for the purpose of cost savings. Further such an electric motor with rotor of hub design becomes lighter. Such an electric motor has the corresponding need for cooling.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for liquid cooling of an electric motor which results in easy and efficient cooling of the electric motor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for liquid cooling of an electric motor which results in easy and efficient cooling of the electric motor.